Drabbles SNSMCM
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: Historias cortas (de aproximadamente 500 palabras) que se me vayan ocurriendo. SasuNaruSasu y MenCharaMen. Anteriormente subidos en Wattpad.
1. Drabbles: Parte uno

DRABBLES: Parte uno

ELIGE UN CAFÉ

SNS

No debía ser difícil.

Realmente... No debía ser tan difícil.

A Sasuke no le gustaba el dulce, de ningún tipo, y eso lo aprendió desde que en su primera cita, prefirió comer una bolsa de papitas. En una pastelería.

Una pastelería gourmet.

Sin embargo, le dominó la curiosidad y tal vez en el peor momento. Naruto agradeció que hubiera más personas atendiendo en el mostrador, pero el sujeto que tenían enfrente ya estaba ligeramente rojo, tratando de contener las ansias de gritarle a Sasuke porque simplemente no podía.

No podía elegir un maldito sabor para su café.

Vainilla, menta, chocolate...

Capuchino, Moka, Americano, con leche, con crema...

— ¿Podría repetir los últimos tres de la lista?

Llevaba cinco minutos eligiendo.

El hombre rodó los ojos, Naruto juró notar una vena palpitante en su sien. Los repitió, sin embargo. Bendita fuera la política de empleados de ese café...

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre uno normal y un Americano?

— Sasuke, ¿no te parece que llevamos mucho tiempo con esto? — Intentó Naruto. La mirada que el azabache le dirigió fue suficiente para que algo en su entrepierna se encogiera.

Ah, que Sasuke cuando quería era bastante cabrón.

El hombre notó aquella mirada y Naruto pudo jurar que a él también se le encogieron las bolas. Se apuró a mencionar las diferencias entre ambos cafés.

No podía culparlo, de cierta forma. Sasuke no había descubierto el maravilloso mundo del café hasta que cumplió los diecisiete, porque cuando era niño sus padres se negaban a que lo tomara porque "Estás muy chico". Y en su más tierna pubertad, su hermano Itachi se había aprovechado de su inocencia al decirle que si tomaba café, se volvería tan amargado como su padre.

Y bueno, ahora Sasuke era un amargado, y no necesitó del café para ello.

El problema fue que al descubrirlo, en alguna de sus muchas citas, se dio cuenta de lo que se estuvo perdiendo. Ahora no había mañana en que no disfrutara de un buen café en compañía de un cigarrillo; no había tarde en que Naruto no encontrara una taza vacía sobre la mesa y por algún motivo también había una en la mesita al lado de la cama cada que Sasuke quería... Bueno, se entiende.

— ¿Está seguro que un Expresso no es lo mismo que un Cappuccino?

— No, señor, no lo es — Y Naruto casi podía verlo, al pobre hombre sacando de la nada una pistola y apuntando a su cabeza para terminar con su tortura. Los sesos volarían, la sangre mancharía el piso, y Sasuke se enojaría por su falta de profesionalismo.

Kami, si realmente soy hijo tuyo, sácame de esto...

— En ese caso, quiero un Americano.

Un Americano... El café de siempre.

Joder... Pero no así...

El rubio casi podía jurar que escuchó suspiros de alivio de la gente cerca de ellos. Sasuke recibió su café y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban sentados. Disfrutando del mismo café, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Bueno, lo peor ya había pasado.

Pero Sasuke se levantó un minuto después.

— Iré a preguntar de qué es el Latte.

SECUESTRO TODO INCLUÍDO

SNS

Tenía una larga lista de pendientes.

Ser secuestrado no era uno de ellos.

Más bien, ser subido a un auto lujoso por un par de mastodontes cuyos brazos eran tan anchos como su torso, y quedar de cara al hombre más rico de la ciudad era lo que no había esperado.

Que ser secuestrado no lo planea nadie, tampoco había que decir estupideces para hacer más impactante la narración.

Naruto Uzumaki: genio, millonario playboy filántropo... Ah, no, se estaba confundiendo de guión.

Ese sujeto era bastante idiota, al menos cualquiera pensaba eso luego de ver sus infructuosas inversiones en la bolsa; no por nada había desaparecido en los márgenes de la ley para dedicarse a negocios más turbulentos.

Playboy... Sasuke se reservaría esa opinión. No podía asegurar que fuera filántropo y no necesitaba más que ver a su alrededor para confirmar la última característica.

A juzgar por el diseño interior del auto, el traje carísimo que portaba y que había un whisky junto al portavasos que valía más que lo que le darían por su cuerpo, casi podía asegurar que el tipo se limpiaba el trasero con billetes de diez dólares y luego tomaba uno de cinco para envolverlo y tirarlo al excusado.

Ahora, ¿qué hacía él allí?

Su voz, inusualmente profunda y acompañada del destello azulado de su mirada, le sacudió desde el otro extremo del asiento.

— ¿Inozuka Kiba?

Con un demonio, ¿en qué se había metido su compañero de cuarto?

— Uchiha Sasuke, lamento decepcionarte — Fue su respuesta aburrida. No le dejaría saber que veinte segundos atrás estuvo a nada de mearse en los pantalones por el susto.

Aquel sujeto era conocido por tener un pasado lleno de historias oscuras. Se decía que había perdido a sus padres en un asalto a su mansión, que su alma se había consumido de dolor y por ello ahora se dedicaba a hacer miserables las vidas de aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino.

Ese supuesto hombre, maltratado por la vida de mil maneras distintas, le miró como estúpido diez segundos antes de rascarse la cabeza, confundido.

— Vaya, ¿de verdad? — Parecía perplejo. Se volteó hacía el conductor —. ¿No dijiste que éste era al que buscábamos?

— Creo que confundí las coordenadas, señor — Murmuró un hombrecillo en el asiento de enfrente.

— ¿Cuáles coordenadas? ¡Fuiste tú el que dijo "Ah, ahí va el que no pagó el paquete de la semana pasada. ¿Quiere darle un plomazo, señor?"! ¡Y ahí voy yo a hacerte caso!

— Señor, le juro que de lejos parecía...

— ¿Le ves las marcas en las mejillas, o el cabello castaño o la cara de imbécil? ¡¿Acaso necesitas más graduación en tus lentes, pedazo de miope?!

El pobre hombrecillo se quedó sin habla, pero no fue necesaria una respuesta porque el Uzumaki escogió ese momento para volverse hacia él.

— Te ofrezco una disculpa, ha sido un error. Por favor, permítenos compensarte. ¿Dejarías que te llevemos a tu domicilio?

Claro, ¿por qué no? Lo más que podía pasar era que su amigo muriera de un plomazo.

— Sólo quiero que me dejen bajar — Respondió sin quitar su gesto estoico, luego volteó hacia el wisky — y esa botella.

Luego de un momento, Naruto asintió.

— ¡Que tengas una buena tarde! — Exclamó momentos después al abrir la puerta. Cuando Sasuke sintió el piso bajo sus pies, suspiró con alivio. Estaba a nada de irse cuando lo escuchó de nuevo —. ¡Oye!

Se volteó, con el ceño fruncido y el corazón desbocado. Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil.

— ¿Qué?

El Uzumaki vaciló un par de segundos.

— ¿Aceptarías tomar un café alguna vez?

Oh, por Kami.

Se miraron fijamente durante un par de tensos segundos. Azul contra negro; por un momento, todo lo que había alrededor dejó de existir.

Luego, Sasuke le cerró la puerta en la cara.

¿QUÉ TIENE ÉL QUE NO TENGA YO?

MCM

— ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

Menma puso los ojos en blanco, ahogando un respingo en las paredes de su garganta. Era fustrante, demasiado, que Hinata hubiera interrumpido su entrenamiento por una pregunta tan estúpida como esa.

Su mirada se posó en la de ella, que parecía víctima de una especie de Byakugan de fuego a juzgar por la intensidad con la que lo observaba; como si con eso fuera a volverlo carbón, el arrocito quemado que queda dentro de la olla.

Él sólo podía preguntarse si la Hyuuga iba en serio. A casi un año de ser pareja oficial de Charasuke, ¿a qué venía aquello? No es como que nadie lo supiera, y aún si nadie le había dicho a ella específicamente, Menma estaba seguro de que era por un motivo muy especial.

Porque se habría puesto histérica, tal vez, justo como en ese momento.

Se apartó un poco, y no por miedo, sino porque la chica era especialmente invasiva y a Menma le gustaba guardar distancias, sobre todo con individuos tan inestables.

Paciencia, era lo único que pedía el Uzumaki a los cielos en una muda plegaria. ¿Era tan difícil de conceder?

"¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?" La pregunta se repitió en su cabeza. Internamente, casi de forma automática, se contestó que su novio era más... Tolerable, que la persona que tenía enfrente.

Que aunque era ciertamente molesta su actitud de playboy, aquel lado verdaderamente seductor, atrayente... Lo mejor de él, lo guardaba para Menma (El sólo pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan levemente. Es que... Dios, Charasuke tenía un cuerpo...).

Además, su novio era divertido, a su manera; cuando no lo sacaba de quicio, le hacía soltar unas buenas carcajadas, algo que en alguien como Menma resultaba especialmente difícil de conseguir.

También era educado, como pocos, aunque fuera sólo frente a sus padres. Espontáneo, esa característica que a él muchas veces le faltaba. Ese chico siempre encontraba una forma de sorprenderlo (y de darle malos tragos, pero eso podía omitirse, ¿no?).

¿Qué más? Que detrás de ese lado conquistador, Charasuke tenía muchos temas de conversación. Hablar de técnicas ninja y jutsus fuera de lo normal, le salía tan bien como planear a dónde irían a cenar esa noche... O simplemente qué podían hacer esa noche... Sí.

¿Algo más? Que era inteligente, atractivo, hábil (muy hábil), activo (oh, sin duda ese punto era muy bueno), flexible (tenía que decirlo...), de una voz atrayente, glúteos apretables, un cuello especialmente delicioso de morder; un cabello suave al que aferrarse cuando... ¿Qué estaba enumerando?

Su sonrisa, su rostro y la manera en que lo miraba venían implícitos, ¿no? Suponía entonces que podía omitir el resto de las cosas cursis. Ahora, ¿cómo responder todo eso a la chica idiota que tenía enfrente? Que lo había interrumpido y además le había vuelto consciente de la imperiosa necesidad de buscar al Uchiha para resolver algunos... Pendientes.

Bien, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Había cosas que prefería guardarse para él.

— Pupilas.

EXTRA CORTO

(Más, y no apto para todo público)

Pensamientos de Charasuke:

Anda Menma... Mhhh, sí, justo así. Quiero ver cuántas veces se contraen los músculos de tu espalda con los movimientos de tu Rasengan. ¿Huh? ¿Te quitarás la camisa? Mucho mejor para mí.

¡Ah! ¡Eso sí es una buena vista! Ahora síguete moviendo. Sí... Sí, un poco más lento para que pueda ver esas caderas, y ese traserito tan bien formado que ¡mhhh! ¿Cómo es que puedes tener esa figura tan despampanante? Creo que me voy a empalmar sólo de ver cómo te escurre el sudor por los bíceps, como se escurren las gotas hasta el borde de tus pantalones y… Oh, joder.

No me arrepiento en absoluto de haber decidido espiarte hoy. Debería intentar acercarme para MIERDA, ME VIO. ¡CORRE! ¡CORRE, CHARASUKE, CORRE MUY LEJOS! NO, ¡TE ESTÁ ALCANZANDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO MALDITA SEA! ¡NO! ¡MENMA POR FAVOR CON KURAMA NOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- Game over -

Por favor, no pidan mucha seriedad :'v la mayoría los hago para hacer reír a mis amigas.

Ojalá también les haga reír a ustedes.

Los quiero. 3


	2. Drabbles: Parte dos

DRABBLES: Parte dos

PASIÓN, VALOR, CALOR… ¿QUÉ?

SNS

"Pasión, valor, calor" eran las tres palabras escritas en la hoja. No había más; se suponía que era el resultado de una rigurosa (ridícula) prueba psicológica; parte de la nueva terapia de pareja a la que Naruto y él debían asistir y que todos los habitantes de la aldea creían que necesitaban. Sasuke tenía el impulso de gritarles que se ocuparan de sus propios asuntos, mas considerando que él y su pareja habían destruido un tercio de bosque con sus rabietas, tampoco podía culparlos por meter las narices.

Por eso estaba ahí, en su sesión privada, con una señora empeñada en hacerle creer que esas palabras a tinta roja debían significar algo.

— Pasión es el sentimiento que les perturba la razón y les permite entregarse al otro con todo su ser; sin prejuicios, sin restricciones — Dijo ella con expresión soñadora, sin dejar de verlo como si esperase una reacción más… ¿Visible?

La mujer, al parecer, tenía una definición completamente distinta a él de "Pasión", aunque tal vez la suya fuera malograda por los sucesos recientes.

Sí, Naruto era un buen amante, el único para él; pero su vida sexual distaba mucho de la perfección y se debía, en varias ocasiones, a la falta de control del rubio sobre sí mismo. Hubo un par de veces en particular que, cuando era su turno de estar abajo, Naruto no hacía el "trabajo" con la paciencia debida y Sasuke debía callarse el dolor de la mala preparación mientras el desgraciado le gemía en el oído y se adentraba en él a lo bestia.

" _¡Joder, ya sé que la tienes chica, pero prepárame bien, maldita sea!"_ , pensaba Sasuke en esas ocasiones.

El problema fue cuando lo dijo en voz alta.

Suspiró.

— El valor es la determinación de enfrentar todo lo que sea necesario con tal de permanecer juntos — Continuó la mujer. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo pensar Sasuke era que Naruto debía tener mucho valor para acercarse a él con una escoba en la mano y sonrisa satisfecha, luego de destrozar la mitad de la casa tratando de matar a una cucaracha.

Ese mismo valor se fue al carajo cuando Sasuke activó su chidori.

— Y finalmente, calor — Oh, por Kami, no —. Ese afecto que les envuelve al encontrarse juntos, que los llena de amor y comprensión y…

Sasuke dejó de escuchar. Calor, para él, no tenía que ver en absoluto con esas palabras. Para él significaba tener al rubio quejándose todo el día porque no encontraba manera de refrescarse. También frases como " _Es que quiero que lo hagamos pero me estoy derritiendo, teme",_ y respuestas tipo " _Si no quieres no vengas a provocar, Naruto"_ , y otra de modo " _Pero quiero de todas formas, temeeee"_ , y " _Deja de molestar, con un demonio",_ para terminar con un " _Demonio tú con tu mal genio"_ , y acabar tipo " _¿A QUIÉN DICES DEMONIO, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA?"_

Bueno, Sasuke tampoco soportaba mucho el calor.

— ¿Qué puede concluir de esto, joven Sasuke?

Bien, esa respuesta era fácil.

Y útil.

— Está despedida.

OUT OF CHARACTER

SNS

— Entonces… — La pelirrosa le observó con el ceño fruncido y expresión incrédula. No podía decir que no lo esperaba — ¿Me estás diciendo que una bruja con remera les lanzó un hechizo que ella misma denominó como OOC, pero sólo le dio a Naruto y por eso está así?

Sasuke sabía que iba a ser difícil que le creyera, pero así fue. Naruto y él habían ido a caminar por el bosque, para una charla amena antes de volver a casa y dormir temprano para partir mañana a primera hora a una misión juntos. Luego todo se había ido al carajo.

Y él entendía que era difícil de creer. ¿Qué clase de bruja usa una remera con la palabra "fujoshi" (¿qué es un fujoshi?)? Peor, ¿qué bruja falla y luego se larga sin decir otra cosa? Pero tenía la esperanza de que Sakura confiara en que su época de vengador había terminado y ahora era incapaz de hacer daño a Naruto.

Mucho menos para dejarlo… Así.

— S-sakura-chan — Naruto estaba cabizbajo, sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello y ridículamente incapaz de ver a Sasuke. Si le preguntaran, habría jurado que se encogió, que se le agrandaron los ojos e incluso estaba más delgado. Para colmo, desde el momento en que vio a Sasuke, actuó de esa forma, y había sido un rollo llevarlo hasta allí mientras trataba de zafarse y le gritaba que era un idiota.

Sakura no supo cómo reaccionar ante esos ojos llorosos, y volvió la vista a Sasuke como si esperara algo más de su parte. Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Trataste de hablar con él?

— Fue lo primero que intenté.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Me gritó "yamete kudasai" y salió corriendo.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste con Tsunade?

El pelinegro le miró mal.

— ¿Quieres que lo vea así? ¡Trae una flor en el cabello! ¡Y él se la puso!

Luego de coincidir en silencio, la chica tuvo una idea.

— Creo que sé un jutsu que puede sacar… Lo que sea que sea eso.

— No sé qué esperas entonces.

Sakura frunció los labios ante esa respuesta, pero no dijo nada porque entendía la preocupación del pelinegro. Ese definitivamente no era Naruto.

Al ejecutar el jutsu, supo que algo iba mal. Una voluta de humo salió de Naruto, pero como si percibiera sus intenciones, se aferró al él y una parte salió disparada al otro lado de la habitación. Sakura supuso que al tratarse de una maldición pensada para dos personas, tenía sentido.

Lo que no esperó fue que el Uchiha no alcanzara a esquivarla.

— ¡Sasuke! — Gritaron Naruto y Sakura a unísono. Naruto se apuró a levantarse (¿en qué momento había recuperado su complexión? Momento… Era demasiado alto) y se acercó a él, que había terminado en el suelo. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos con ternura (¿Acaso Sasuke se había… encogido?) y murmuró algo que Sakura no alcanzó a entender, hasta que este abrió los ojos.

Al segundo, Naruto estaba atorado en un boquete que su propio cuerpo había abierto gracias al golpe de Sasuke (por el olor a carne quemada, Sakura sospechó que también había usado un chidori)

— ¿Quién te crees para acercarte de esa manera? ¡B-baka Naruto! — La expresión de Sasuke era de alguien totalmente ofendido, pero tenía un sonrojo profundo y un puchero tan infantil que el Sasuke original se habría golpeado a sí mismo con tal de apartarlo de su rostro.

— ¡Pero yo te amo, Sasuke! — Dijo Naruto cuando consiguió mantenerse en pie —. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que soy el único que puede protegerte?

Parecía que ya tenían su discurso ensayado.

— No tengo por qué estar con un dobe idiota como tú — Respondió Sasuke al cruzarse de brazos. Naruto frunció el ceño y se acercó de nuevo, decidido. Colocó sus manos a los lados del cuerpo de Sasuke y este comenzó a temblar.

— Te haré mío aquí y ahora con tal de demostrártelo.

— ¡Ahhh! — Era demasiado para Sakura. Se apuró a repetir el jutsu y la voluta de humo salió de ambos. Maldijo entre dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que no había distribuido correctamente el chakra. Aquella cosa sólo duró afuera unos momentos antes de regresar a ellos.

Pero algo había cambiado. Se sorprendió al notar que Sasuke parecía treinta centímetros más alto que el rubio y que este había vuelto a la misma actitud con que había llegado.

— ¿Qué insinuabas, pequeño idiota?

— ¡Y-yo no hablaba en serio-ttebayo! — Naruto le miró con unos enormes (de verdad, enormes, ¿qué diablos?) ojos llorosos.

Sasuke lo tomó por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Sakura escuchó el _"kya"_ de Naruto, pero tenía la boca abierta ante la visión de un Sasuke con el aura llena de testosterona y peligro inminente (y ojos pequeñitos, podía jurarlo).

— Buena broma la tuya, pero ambos sabemos que eres mío, dobe, que lo serás por toda la eternidad y te marcaré como mi propiedad todas las noches de ser necesario.

— ¡BASTA YA! — Aquella furia creciente en su pecho ayudó a que su chakra fuera suficiente para expulsar aquella cosa del diablo de ambos. La voluta subió hasta el techo y desapareció rápidamente con una pequeña explosión.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron sorprendidos, esta vez como ellos mismos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Naruto abrazó a Sasuke. Éste, aún en shock, le correspondió con fuerza.

— Eso fue horrible, teme.

Sakura coincidía. ¿Quién demonios era capaz de hacerles vivir semejante suplicio?

¡MÍOS, CHARASUKE!

MCM

Advertencia: Drabble producto de los delirios de la autora. ¿Llegaron a imaginarlos como fickers? Pues aquí tienen mi (no muy seria y racional) versión.

— ¿Por qué no, Menma? — Charasuke estaba molesto (¿quién se enoja por una nimiedad como esa?); tenía los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y uno de sus pies golpeaba el suelo con insistencia. El Uzumaki percibía ya en su mirada el inicio de una rabieta (que con casi diecinueve años, el chico experimentaba unas cuantas regresiones o simplemente era demasiado inmaduro) y deseaba evitarla a toda costa sobre todo porque, para su desgracia, no era del todo injustificada.

El mundo era demasiado grande y él era demasiado antisocial como para siquiera tener la esperanza de encontrarse algún día con alguien que también escribiera fanfics.

Mejor, de sus tramas favoritas.

Mejor aún, de las shipps que le gustaban.

No es que él fuera un romántico, pero estaba empeñado desde su más tierna infancia a hacer mierda los clichés de las películas de amor y tenía además un gusto culposo por la tragedia. Algo tenía que hacer y simplemente vio la oportunidad al adentrarse al mundo de la escritura, de los fandoms y toda esa mierda (no se sentía muy orgulloso de ello; era parte de lo que le volvía antisocial y a veces eso resultaba bastante deprimente).

Y justo cuando creía que moriría en soledad (veinte años, sólo dos novias en su haber, era entendible, ¿no?) apareció ese chico en su vida; los giros radicales en el sentido del personaje y los sentimientos agolpados del corazón que tanto acostumbraba narrar, nunca se presentaron (por supuesto que no, para nada, pff, ni de chiste...), pero sin duda ahora las cosas marchaban mejor con una compañía como la de Charasuke.

A pesar de que coincidían en muchas cosas, a Menma no le nacía del todo compartir sus historias con alguien. En realidad, prefería enclaustrarse en sí mismo hasta que tuviera el escrito terminado y sólo entonces se lo mostraba a Charasuke para que le diera o no su aprobación, le hiciera sugerencias y gritara como fanboy en su oído por un buen rato (la mayoría de sus consultas eran por teléfono, para que se entienda). Menma también hacía su parte (quita esto, deberías añadir esto, ¿quién cojones escribe esto? ¿Acaso aquí estabas escribiendo drogado? Zapato es con zeta, Charasuke...), a su manera, y gracias a ello su convivencia como pareja y escritores por hobby había resultado llevadera y feliz.

Luego inició la tormenta: Una nueva serie, dos personajes decentes, un desarrollo interesante y miles de posibles escenas desgarradoras entre ellos (tal vez por tanta historia triste era que Menma tenía tan pocos seguidores en Fanfiction...). El Uzumaki no se lo pensó mucho antes de comenzar una historia, y la pesadilla había iniciado cuando Charasuke le informó que él había hecho lo mismo.

Más o menos esa era la razón del pleito actual, aunque no por ello se podían ahorrar explicaciones. Charasuke sabía que Menma llegaba a ser celoso con algunos personajes, pero el Uzumaki sabía que su pareja simplemente no tenía idea de a qué punto podía llegar (No le importaba si eso se debía a una crianza ligeramente mimada o simplemente que nunca estuvo bien de sus facultades mentales). Cuando Charasuke le mostró lo que reconoció como un primer borrador, simplemente lo hizo a un lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

— Es malo — Respondió Menma a la pregunta inicial, exactamente lo mismo que había dicho desde que la discusión comenzó. Charasuke tampoco era de los que tenía mucha paciencia.

— ¿Tienes alguna otra razón aparte de tu negativa estúpida? — Menma alzó la ceja, ¿ahora se ponía en su plan? Estuvo dispuesto a abrir la boca para dar un buen argumento cuando descubrió que, en sí, no tenía ninguno.

Y es que, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo explicarle a Charasuke que simplemente esos personajes eran suyos?

— Escribiste con guion chico, automáticamente se vuelve una mierda — Respondió tajante. Charasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mas no tardó en devolvérsela.

— ¡Escribiste el apellido del protagonista con jota en vez de hache durante tres capítulos!

— ¡No era mi culpa que el manga estuviera mal traducido!

— ¿Y qué me dices del "Lo miró fijamente con los ojos"?

Menma abrió la boca... Luego la cerró de nuevo, anonadado. Charasuke supo que había metido la pata.

— L-lo siento... Sé que no debí recordártelo.

Si Menma hubiera sido menos fuerte (el In Character ante todo), se habría hecho bolita en el piso sólo de recordar aquel gran error en uno de sus primeros fanfics (era de rayita y él tenía doce años, ¡DOCE!). En vez de eso, observó al Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

— He dicho que está mal, punto.

— ¡¿Pero por qué demonios no intentas leerlo siquiera?! — Charasuke le extendió las hojas de nuevo, pero él no las tomó.

— No necesito leerlo, ya vi tu muletilla tres veces y en la misma página. Y es escolar, el cliché de clichés, así que no intentes convencerme.

Esperaba un par de gritos más, pero no los hubo. Cuando volvió la vista, Charasuke había inflado sus mejillas como niño pequeño, mas luego recordó que tenía diecinueve y que, para su desgracia, seguían en un lugar público.

Pero el Uchiha tenía sus trucos bajo la manga, especialmente importantes cuando se trataba de alguien como Menma. Con media sonrisa y mirada maliciosa se acercó a él, sostuvo su brazo e inclinó su rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de la oreja del otro.

— Sabes que no somos los únicos que vieron la serie, ¿verdad Menma? — Murmuró con voz especialmente siniestra —. Y pronto no seré yo, sino muchas otras personas que invadirán el fandom con fics de rayita, OOC y emoticones entre las palabras.

A Charasuke le causaba hilaridad pensar que, por mucho que Menma fingiera estoicismo, aquellas palabras le retorcían las tripas (seguro tanto como le afectarían a él apenas mejorara un poco más su forma de escribir). Notó que quiso decir algo, pero no le dejó continuar.

— ¿Aún lo recuerdas, Menma? Ese fic sin sentido en el que eran estrellas de rock y uno de ellos decía "Nyah" al final de cada frase. ¿Quieres que nuestras nuevas joyas sufran desde el principio de ello? ¿Que veamos sus nombres en un guion de teatro de Wattpad?

"Wattpad" era la palabra prohibida, y causó el efecto deseado. Menma se apartó de él con la mirada ensombrecida y le dedicó un gesto que indicaba claramente que se fuera a la mierda por recordarle lo que se venía. Sin embargo, Charasuke no iba a perder su oportunidad.

— Unámonos. Sabes que con todo y mis errores gramaticales sigo siendo el mejor escritor que has conocido en mucho tiempo — Continuó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, ¿era necesario aclarar que se habían conocido por un review?

Menma le observó largamente, aún receloso. En algunas ocasiones leía cosas tan mal escritas que le hacían creer firmemente que él podría haberlas hecho mucho mejor. Se cegaba, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo siempre. No podía luchar contra los badfics, pero sí ofrecer resistencia, y hasta él entendía que sería más fácil si tenía alguien en quien apoyarse.

— ¿Estás proponiendo lo que creo? — Ya habían hablado antes de hacer una historia juntos, pero no era fácil de asimilar. Charasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Nunca sabrás que es horrible si no lo intentas — ¡Excelentes palabras de aliento! Pensó Menma. Charasuke le extendió la mano, como si no quisiera darle tiempo para pensárselo mejor.

Debió pasar cerca de un minuto antes de que Menma frunciera los labios, rodara los ojos y finalmente estrechara su mano con la suya. Una sonrisa cómplice se hizo paso en los labios de Charasuke y el otro no tardó en seguirlo. La intensidad del momento, sin embargo, fue cortada de tajo por una voz femenina.

— ¿Chicos? — Era Sakura, que estaba, ahora recordaban, al lado de ellos. Ambos la miraron. Tenía el ceño fruncido y expresión de no entender del todo lo que acababa de pasar —. Yo sólo les pregunté qué habían hecho el fin de semana...


	3. Drabbles: Parte tres

SIN PREELIMINARES (MCM)

Sorbes tu bebida discretamente, como queriendo aparentar que jamás lo has hecho. Una parte de ti se pone a pensar que es una idea bastante estúpida, porque la mejor señal de tu estoicismo e interés siempre han sido tus ojos, no tus labios.

A la vez, sabes que tus movimientos deben ser casuales, que no puedes relamer la gota de whisky que se ha deslizado por tu barbilla porque es un gesto burdo, no acorde a tu persona. Eliges pasar suavemente una servilleta sobre tu rostro, deseando firmemente que no se haya dado cuenta de tu pequeño desliz.

No has podido evitarlo, el cocodrilo tatuado en su brazo te ha llamado profundamente la atención.

Te conocen por ahí por ser de encuentros casuales, lo cual te importa una soberana mierda. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no consigues comprender, no quieres que él lo sepa. No mientras lo contemplas mover el cuerpo, con una soltura que tú nunca has logrado, en medio de la pista.

Es pelinegro, de peinado extraño pero atrayente. Un collar rojo y blanco que no alcanzas a ver bien desde allí, marca un poco más el ritmo de su dueño. No sabes si él se guía de la música o la música lo sigue a él. Hay tanta elegancia y soltura en sus movimientos que incluso te cuestionas su presencia en un bar a las tres de la mañana.

No es que lo tomes de inocente, a leguas se ve que podría comerte la boca a besos de manera experta, lo que en el fondo deseas; sin embargo, al lado de cuerpos sudorosos y sin ritmo, invadidos por el alcohol y las malas experiencias que los orillan a buscar el olvido en la pista, él parece incluso celestial.

La luz lo persigue, o así lo sientes, e ilumina con exactitud maestra la manera en que sus caderas se balancean y sus brazos equilibran cada movimiento, cada paso artístico que dan sus piernas, ocultas por un pantalón negro lo suficientemente entubado como para que la boca se te seque al verle el trasero.

La cadencia de su baile es abrumadora; se mueve justo cuando se tiene que mover; su pecho sube y baja con el ritmo de la música y la parte final de esta, marcada por el cambio de ritmo, se pierde en tus oídos cuando sus ojos encuentran los tuyos.

No puedes evitar que acuda a tu mente el recuerdo de cuando aquel tanque de gas explotó en la compañía donde trabajas. El caos fue enorme y el sonido rebotó en los oídos de todos durante más de una semana. No hubo fuego, por fortuna, pero parece que en este momento sí lo hay y más cuando te das cuenta de que no ha apartado la vista.

No puede ser una casualidad. La explosión resuena en tu cerebro, te palpita el corazón con fuerza y el tirón en tu entrepierna es tal que de inmediato intentas regañarte por tener la libido tan a flote esta noche.

Te recuerdas respirar, mantener la mirada fija aunque por dentro te estés muriendo. No eres conocido como un sentimental que busca coger para reducir la pena, pero en este momento bien podrías serlo porque es como si la explosión hubiera ocurrido en dos lugares a la vez, y la onda expansiva proviene de él y es tan abrumadora que temes caer en alguna mierda demasiado inexplicable.

No entiendes del todo lo que te ha atraído de él en primer lugar. Tienes ganas de enmarcar ese tatuaje con tu lengua y sabes que será excitante, pero eso no fue lo primero en que te fijaste. Piensas que puede tratarse de su cuerpo, aunque no es el primero que ves con las curvas así de marcadas, sin exagerar como las chicas y con la firmeza de un hombre, de un cuerpo atlético y entrenado.

Piensas entonces en su mirada y te enteras de que estás en lo correcto. En un mundo de cuerpos y sonidos que lastiman el conducto auditivo, la única manera decente de comunicación es la mirada. Cuando dos de ellas se encuentran, los mensajes vibran en el aire y todo adquiere sentido en ambas mentes. Sabes que tu mirada es tu punto fuerte, así que te pones a analizar la suya y sientes poco a poco cómo se te escapa el aliento.

No hay pena, ni un mínimo intento de esconder sus intenciones. Sus ojos dicen claramente que está interesado en explorarte de una manera mucho más profunda que sólo coquetear contigo en medio de la pista. Es como si ya supiera que en esa pequeña mochila que cuelga de tu asiento hay una docena de condones y lubricante, que siempre traes contigo sin pena porque sabes a lo que vas; pero, joder, es la primera vez que te avergüenza tanto.

La tercera gran sorpresa de la noche es cuando te das cuenta de lo que dice tu propia mirada. Sabes cómo funciona el mecanismo y también que no has sido lo bastante cuidadoso. En tu mirada hay lujuria, pero también una profunda curiosidad. Quieres saber por qué sus ojos dicen eso y qué ha visto en ti para que lo desee de esa manera. Sabes que eres atractivo, pero te sorprende enterarte que incluso lo has considerado fuera de tu alcance. Hay dentro de ti un deseo de recorrer su tatuaje con tus dedos, pero también de surcar su mejilla y ver si es tan suave como aparenta desde lejos. Quieres de pronto saber la historia de aquel loco peinado, quieres saber qué maldita línea sanguínea ha hecho que sus ojos sean tan negros y aun así tan expresivos.

Te estás poniendo nervioso por primera vez en años. Tan acostumbrado estás a tomar la iniciativa que te sorprende que alguien más lo haga. Prácticamente te asustas cuando él, en vez de llegar hasta ti y saludarte con normalidad, lo primero que hace es poner sus labios sobre los tuyos.

Abrumado, presa del pánico y la lujuria y ese algo en el ambiente de las discotecas que apabulla el cuerpo y lo deja a merced del delirio, tratas de encontrar dentro de ti el sentido común, pero de más está decir que se ha perdido con una facilidad exasperante. Esos labios suaves no se mueven de los tuyos hasta que empiezas a corresponder. El sabor del brandy en su boca es increíblemente agradable y cuando te enteras ya estás sujetando su cadera con una mano y su mejilla con la otra.

Sabes de encuentros casuales, sabes lo que conlleva ligar a alguien desde la distancia; sin embargo, no tenías forma de anticipar algo así: un encuentro sin preliminares en el que por alguna razón inexplicable parecen estar de más. No había manera de que supieras que su tacto en tu nuca y su respiración sobre tu mejilla fuera a quemar de esa manera, que has llegado al punto de pensar lo cerca que estás de correrte al momento en que encuentra espacio entre tus piernas para colar su cuerpo.

Huele bien, demasiado; el olor que se cuela en tus fosas nasales parece tan único que tienes el impulso repentino de enterrar tu nariz en su cuello, pero estás muy ocupado devorando sus labios.

Hay un autocorrector en tu cabeza que te salva de las malas experiencias y es este el que corrige el movimiento de tus manos, rumbo a su trasero, para dejarlas caer sutilmente en sus muslos. Es alto, y tú sigues sentado. La posición parece dar el mensaje en letras neón de que eres presa de algo que te sobrepasa y que la sumisión se abre paso en tus venas junto con el alcohol de tu bebida. El pensamiento te molesta, pero al segundo dejas de pensar porque ese cabrón, quien quiera que sea, ha logrado colar su lengua en tu boca y te estás ahogando. El aire alrededor deja de parecer suficiente para llenar tus pulmones, pero consigues estabilizarte porque la idea de su aroma entrando en ellos es jodidamente erótica y reconfortante.

Tus piernas hacen un movimiento sutil al rodear sus pantorrillas y empujarlas hacia ti. Te sientes extraño por hacer la petición cuando antes siempre ha sido al revés. Por un momento te cohíbes; dejas de besarlo. Te apartas un momento y te muerdes los labios. Abres los ojos para encontrar aquellos fijos en los tuyos. No hay hostilidad, ni miedo, ni ningún tipo de incriminación hacia tu evidente necesidad. Es como si llevaran años de conocerse y él supiera como funcionas, y tú lo conocieras tan bien que no te molesta en lo absoluto que lo comprenda. Distraídamente, te preguntas dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo, pero él ya ha tomado tu mano y ahora te conduce, con mochila y todo, a uno de los cuartos privados que hay al fondo.

Prometes regresar a pagar el brandy y te dejas llevar. Sientes que tu mano arde contra la suya. Él ha aceptado tu ofrecimiento y esto es lo que quieres, y se siente correcto e incorrecto a la vez que el placer carnal haya sido suficiente para olvidar el resto. No sabes si desearás verlo de nuevo una vez todo termine o apenas acaben querrás olvidarlo; te vuelves víctima de tu propio juego cuando te enteras de que es tarde para arrepentirse, que darse la vuelta por cobardía equivale a que tú mismo te des una patada en las bolas. No eres de los que cree firmemente en los roles de género, pero eres una bestia orgullosa, una que parece totalmente domada por un encanto que desconoce y que se pega a ti en cuanto la puerta del cuarto se ha cerrado tras de ustedes.

Es sexo, probablemente del más puro naturalmente hablando: una atracción que los llamó desde lejos y que consiste básicamente en saciar la necesidad. El problema es que a la naturaleza se le han pasado por alto muchas cosas, y que de ahí no saldrá nada que no sea placer y placer y tal vez una pizca de raciocinio menos para ti. Apenas ha rozado el bulto en tu entrepierna y separas sus labios bruscamente, tomándolo por las mejillas.

Y ahora pareces un total imbécil, porque sabes y notas que la barrera sobre tu mirada, que protege tus verdaderos pensamientos, se ha desvanecido; porque así como dudas, notas que él también es víctima de algo, algo que no entiendes pero a la vez te hace sentirte mejor contigo mismo. Tiemblan sus labios, pero sus ojos te dicen que está bien, que habrá tiempo después para esos preliminares que ya no serán preliminares; que habrá tiempo después porque ya no es momento de detenerse, porque la añoranza entre sus cuerpos es tal que será imposible refrenar la necesidad y las ganas, intentar ahogarse la libido en una taza de café de algún lugar cercano que todavía esté abierto a esta hora.

Sabes, y no entiendes cómo lo sabes, que está en lo cierto. Ahogas las dudas con un beso y decides que la barrera puede irse a la mierda y que tendrás sexo y lo disfrutarás porque así quieres que sea. Que incluso si esa persona no es capaz de notarlo, sabes que hay entre ustedes algo más que el magnetismo sexual. Cuando vuelves a abrir los ojos, te separas lo suficiente y lo miras interrogante. Buscas algo, y él lo entiende a la perfección.

— Charasuke — Es la primera vez que lo oyes hablar y algo dentro de ti se desborda. Te has alegrado y a la vez te has puesto más duro. No tienes tiempo de pensar que eso resulta ridículo.

Sonríes de lado. Lo besas de nuevo. Inclinas tu cuerpo contra él y, de alguna manera, sientes que has dejado algo para él en cuanto abres la boca para hablar.

— Menma.

 **FIN**

.

INVISIBLE (MCM)

Está acostumbrado a ver a la gente pasar frente a él sin que lo noten siquiera.

No es que le moleste, es que entiende que es normal.

Cuando alguien nace con esa capacidad de ser invisible, no importa cuántas veces se intente, siempre habrá algo o alguien más interesante que él mismo.

Está acostumbrado a ver las cosas pasar, a ser parte del mobiliario aun cuando su personalidad es completamente lo contrario. Sabe perfectamente que si vuelve a nacer, su actitud escandalosa y galante le volverá visible para los demás, alguien a quien vale la pena mirar y con quien se puede intentar interactuar. Desea fervientemente que en su próxima vida, todo mundo lo quiera, aunque suene tan necesitado.

Pero no por esas ansias piensa terminar antes con su vida. A fin de cuentas, ya está aquí, y por ello debe cuidarse y quererse, y desear que a pesar de todo, las cosas salgan bien. Tiene la fe infinita de un soñador y el entusiasmo que no dejó atrás con su infancia. Cuando piensa en el futuro, lo ve brillante, a pesar de sentirse transparente para todo aquel que pase cerca de él.

Sabe lo que es que los demás lo conozcan. La primera impresión siempre es importante.

Procura que sus mechones azabaches siempre estén acomodados y que el collar en su cuello no se haya volteado por accidente. Siempre procura una sonrisa, estrechar la mano e incluso dar un fuerte abrazo si es que la persona lo pide. Sabe que después de eso viene la revelación, la razón de que se convierta en un trozo de cristal que sólo sirve para ver a través de él. Sólo en ese momento, se vuelve objeto de atención.

Y luego desaparece.

Por supuesto, como en cualquier situación, al principio duele. Es difícil aceptar que de una u otra manera termina siendo parte de una multitud que sólo es visible cuando él no puede serlo; que forma y no forma parte, que aparece y desaparece dependiendo de quién le observe. Él simplemente se acostumbró, aceptó que su destino probablemente siempre se vería marcado por esa pequeña característica, que nunca podría huir de algo así y que, de una forma u otra, aquello también tenía sus ventajas.

Sin embargo, muchas veces se siente ahogado dentro de sí mismo. El hecho de estar en un parque, completamente solo y alimentando palomas con los restos de su almuerzo, dice bastante. Para ellas, también será invisible una vez las migas se terminen.

"Querido diario; hoy ha sido un día de mierda…", dice la pequeña libreta que tiene frente a él. Con una mano escribe y con la otra arroja migas. Las palomas le observan con ese brillo característico en sus ojos que le impulsa a querer acariciarlas, aunque no lo intenta nunca.

Pero de repente, escapan lejos de él. Está de más decir que se encuentra sorprendido. Despavoridas, vuelan a la banca más cercana porque alguien se ha sentado a su lado y cruzado los brazos con enojo. No le ha pedido permiso para hacerlo, pero eso no impide que le haga espacio para que se acomode mejor en la banca. El desconocido acepta con un asentimiento.

— Lamento si te asusté — Es lo primero que dice. Se trata de un chico no más grande que él y de unos ojos azules que parecen demasiado brillantes. Tiene el ceño fruncido y un extraño peinado, que destaca unas marcas curiosas en sus mejillas. Cabello negro, una mueca de molestia. Se cruza de brazos y lanza una mirada herida a las palomas, que le devuelven el gesto como si su presencia en el parque resultara una abominación —, es que siempre huyen de mí.

El extraño suelta un suspiro y se pasa una mano por la sien; se soba la nuca después. Su piel es ligeramente oscura y con un brillo que parece dorado, aunque puede que sea una ilusión producto de la luz del sol.

Se queda esperando una sonrisa, o de menos una presentación, pero el chico se limita a enfurruñarse más y a regresarle la mirada a una paloma especialmente altanera. No puede evitar reír un poco, por lo que el recién llegado le mira con ligero desconcierto.

— Oye, no es gracioso — Parece no aguantarlo y saca una piedra perdida al lado del camino. La arroja al ave y esta emite un extraño sonido antes de echarse a volar. Absortos, ambos la miran batir sus alas y perderse en las copas de los árboles cercanos.

Cuando vuelve la vista al chico, lo hace con el ceño fruncido. Lo que quiere es una explicación, y para su sorpresa él parece entenderlo. Se digna a bajar la mirada un momento como si estuviera arrepentido, aunque puede notar que no es así.

— Ha sido un mal día, ¿de acuerdo? — Dice con esa voz extrañamente grave. Él es especialmente receptivo a ese sonido y se deleita levemente con las vibraciones que provoca en su oído. Oh, pero vaya que ha sido un mal día; puede verlo en la tensión de sus hombros —. Así que no estoy de humor para lidiar con palomas chifladas.

Aquello le saca otra sonrisa que no logra reprimir. El otro parece ser consciente, por primera vez, de que está actuando como idiota y sonríe también, aunque de forma mucho más discreta.

Se quedan en silencio, cada quién sumergido en sus pensamientos. No puede evitar que le entren las ansias al pensar que apenas le pregunte su nombre, se volverá invisible también para él. El sujeto le agrada y debe tener muchas historias que le gustaría escuchar, pero no se las dirá a alguien a quien no puede ver.

— Siempre ha sido así — Murmura el chico, interrumpiendo su pensamiento fugaz. Luego se voltea hacia él —. ¿Sabes a qué se debe?

Probablemente lo ha tomado como uno de esos sujetos obsesionados con palomas y migas de pan, pero el pensamiento no le molesta. Puede que eso le haga volver a este lugar, aunque sea sólo para burlarse de que alguien tan joven tenga como hobbie sentarse por horas en un parque, cuando podría estar charlando y riendo con gente de su edad.

Sonríe de lado al tiempo que alza la mano que sostenía la pluma, para tocar su entrecejo con un dedo. Lo impulsa hacia arriba, para que las cejas dejen de estar tan juntas, y parece que se revela un rostro distinto. El chico se ve mucho mejor sin parecer enojado todo el tiempo; incluso sus ojos azules lucen más.

Con un gesto de desconcierto, el chico aparta su mano, pero ha tardado en hacerlo y eso le basta para sentirse contento. Para alguien que se nota bastante perceptivo, debe ser suficiente ese gesto para entender lo que ha querido expresar.

— ¿Estás diciendo que las palomas no se me acercan porque parezco enojado? — Asiente con entusiasmo ante su respuesta y se permite un pequeño golpe en el hombro del contrario, lo que a su vez provoca otra pequeña sonrisa —. Es lo más tonto que he escuchado.

Quiere decirle que no es tonto; que para animales como las palomas, un ceño fruncido y pasos pesados son como si trajera puesto un localizador que a su vez sirve como repelente de las buenas intenciones de las aves. Se pregunta, distraídamente, qué cosas podrían cambiar a lo largo de su día esa actitud tan seria, pero antes de que se las ingenie para responder, el chico se levanta y lo mira con extrañeza.

Es ahí cuando lo nota, que por fin se ha dado cuenta. Espera, casi impaciente, el momento en que comience a volverse invisible, que aquel sujeto deje de ver en él más que algo que hace bulto y no le deja ocupar toda la banca. Le gusta pensar a veces que sus temores son tontos, pero le impacta darse cuenta de la cantidad de veces que ha tenido la razón. Desea que no se note como aprieta los labios.

Lo que encuentra unos segundos después, es una mano extendida.

— Soy Menma — Afirma el que ya no es recién llegado. Se esfuerza por apretarla con ímpetu y hacerle ver lo feliz que se encuentra de escuchar su nombre —. Y supongo que eres Charasuke.

Señala con su mano libre la pequeña tarjeta en su solapa. Asiente de nuevo. Menma parece complacido y repite su nombre como si lo saboreara en su boca. La idea hace que a él le tiemblen un poco las manos.

— Supongo que te veré por aquí de nuevo — Otro asentimiento, que el ya no del todo extraño recibe con una expresión que se debate entre la gracia y la curiosidad. Separan sus manos y Menma le da un último vistazo antes de alejarse hacia la salida del parque, a un paso rápido que hace que las palomas huyan de él nuevamente. Sin embargo, parece que esta vez no se ha dado cuenta.

Cuando finalmente desaparece su silueta entre la gente, él vuelve la vista al cuaderno sobre sus piernas.

"Querido diario; hoy ha sido un día de mierda…"

Toma la pluma de nuevo, que dejó junto al paquete de migajas sobre la banca, y escribe una palabra más.

"Querido diario; hoy ha sido un día de mierda, pero..."

Hay muchos peros que puede poner ahí, todos recolectados dentro de esa pequeña charla. Piensa en esos ojos azules y expresión serena, en el gesto de molestia que tenía cuando llegó y su mueca resignada al alejarse. Puede que sean cosas muy pequeñas, pero para alguien invisible como él, tienen un gran significado.

Se decide finalmente a terminar la frase, que en realidad es muy sencilla. Eso no impide que sienta que hay muchas cosas en esa hoja que nadie puede ver, que sólo él conoce.

"Querido diario; hoy ha sido un día de mierda, pero alguien ha sabido verme aunque no tenga voz."

 **FIN.**


End file.
